Broken
by Civil Enough
Summary: They stared at each other for a minute longer. Until the other closed his eyes. And Sasuke did the same. 'Why couldn’t he… hear his heartbeat anymore…' “T-that… was… the only promise I kept, Naruto.”
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Pure angst. Nothing funny here to see. Yeah, yeah; boo-hoo for you. Go on little humor kids, just read my other fics- though I wouldn't say the same for the following chapter BUT you have to go through this one first before you appreciate the second part.**

**Another Warning: This first chap. is so confusing that you'll probably go, "I-is this… a **_**human**_** typing?" Yeah. I **_**always**_** say that.**

* * *

_**There was once a child who asked a favor from a demon.**_

"_**There's this person I really like," he began, "but I always break the promises I give him. I really like him, but sometimes… I just can't keep them." **_

"_**And what would you like to do about that?" the demon asked.**_

"_**I don't want to feel guilty for breaking them anymore."**_

* * *

"**That's a promise."**

**.**

'_A man's word is his honor.'_

_You've never heard of that, have you? Nor did you believe a single word of it._

_If you did, t__hen I bet it wouldn't be this way._

_It wouldn't… No…_

_I wish it didn't._

_._

"**Sasuke?"**

"**...?"**

"**Can you keep a promise?"**

"**No."**

"**What? Not even a minute to think about it?"**

"**I said no, idiot. You'd probably end up disappointed. No time to pity you."**

"**Bastard! And just how sure are you I'd end up 'disappointed', huh?!"**

"**Because… I would promise you everything there is, stupid."**

**.**

_I hang on to every single word that leaves your lips. _

_They mean so much to me, since you rarely spoke. _

_Talking only when necessary, whenever I feel like you're not there anymore._

_._

"**Say something duck-butt."**

"**Hn."**

**"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I said something longer! I- I… don't know. Just say something already! ...please?"**

"…**fine."**

"**That's **_**it**_**?! I said longer you cheapskate! I sa-"**

"**I love you. I love you, Naruto. I don't really know why; you're a clumsy moron and a total pain in the ass, really. A complete utter idiot who doesn't know when to stop. But… maybe I am too, because even after knowing all that, I still love you."**

"…"

"**Stop blushing idiot. That was all I could think of."**

**.**

_It was the first, you know. _

_Do you remember, Sasuke? It was your first promise to me._

_I was so happy._

_Finally,_

…_finally…_

_I had something to hold on to; something I could cherish._

_Something that could ease this restless spasms in my chest that tell me- one day, maybe one day I'll wake up… and you wouldn't be there beside me._

_._

"**You promised, Sasuke! You promised!"**

**As cold as ice. As emotionless as stone.**

**He wasn't moved by the tears at all.**

"**You promised to stay! You said you wouldn't leave me!"**

**He tilts his head upward, gathering what little dignity- and hope- he had left.**

**Deep, blank darkness clashes with tear filled blue.**

**It cracks… slowly, so very slowly…**

**Expecting, waiting for the blow.**

**They were a meter away.**

**And the wind blows.**

**The water flows.**

**Atop the valley; he feels something inside him break.**

"**And you're trying to prove your stupidity by actually believing that?"**

**And just like that… Sasuke was gone.**

**.**

_Protected, loved; and cherished. The most beautiful words I've ever heard in my whole life._

_Saying all those to me with that small smile and those gentle kisses._

_Disbelief and doubt was clearly out of question._

_And so I trusted._

_I trusted, Sasuke…_

_I trusted you._

**.**

**A pool of blood painted the ground.**

**Vibrant crimson, deeply haunting and sad.**

**Sinful.**

**Lucid.**

**Bright.**

**A nearly lifeless form unmoving, the other advancing.**

"**A whim, Naruto. Nothing but a meaningless act with little or no pity at all."**

"**Tche… Y-you…talk t- urhg… t-too much… te…me…"**

**The move to speak; it was futile. He coughed out blood within minutes.**

**And as the river of scarlet increased in depth, he gasped at the dizzying lack of air.**

"**You're a waste of time now."**

"**You…ugh… s-said… You'd be-" **

**It was difficult…But he had to try,**

"**-there,"**

**A whisper, a wish.**

"…**for… me…"**

**Part hatred. Part pleading.**

**A simple flare of hope he tried to keep…**

**And the Uchiha smirked,**

"**Another promise broken then."**

…**burned down to ashes in a dust of smoke and swirling red.**

**Naruto wished he had been at least worthy enough to kill.**

_._

_Whenever I would say I love you; never once did you fail to say it back._

_Sasuke… do you remember? You swore it to me…_

_You swore that you'd say it back forever._

_Don't you remember?_

_._

"**Naruto, please get some rest, okay? The post office is closing; it's already five hours past midnight and-"**

"**Sorry, Sakura; maybe I…I'll wait a little longer."**

**Sakura wanted to scream and cry. The pain and pity is trying to swallow her whole. She bit her lips and held back her tears instead. **

"**Please, Naruto. You know he's never coming back."**

**He wasn't listening.**

**Or maybe he was just playing deaf.**

**It wasn't true.**

**It shouldn't be.**

**It can't be.**

**No.**

**He was staring…**

**Staring at the deep blue sky; his eyes bright and expectant, his lips curved upward in a reassured smile.**

"**I know he'll reply Sakura! I just know he would!"**

"**Naruto… go home. I don't-"**

**An exited squeal and most impossibly, sapphire eyes widened further. ****Naruto pointed up to an endless abyss.**

**For a moment there, Sakura thought he had gone insane; but as she squinted her eyes in the darkness she spotted a little flying figure from afar. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.**

"**Look! Look Sakura-chan! It's- It's the bird! It came back! I told you so; see? It came back!"**

**Trembling; his fingers were trembling. His lungs seemed to trip over themselves, caving in and daring him to even breathe. His heartbeat did a painful crescendo.**

**The messenger alighted, and Naruto immediately ran to greet it.**

"**See Sakura! I told you, didn't I? I knew he would…"**

**The seal of the letter fell and something dropped in his palms.**

"**Oh… Naruto!"**

**She ran to him, a****nd he stood there in front of the window.**

**Rigid, frozen with shock. **

**And just stared.**

**He didn't feel the comforting embrace she tried to give him. Nor did he feel the hot droplets of liquid slowly dripping down his own whiskered cheeks.**

**He felt nothing.**

**Nothing.**

**Nothing…**

_**Thump. Thump.**_

**And as the wind scattered the ashes inside the unfastened scroll, littering the floor with barely recognizable bits of a carefully penned message****-**

"_**ithday Sas"**_

"_**I love y"**_

**-he felt nothing more.**

_._

_._

_Do you still love me Sasuke? _

_Because I do. _

_I really do love you, teme._

_I've loved you once. _

_And I don't really know why I still do._

_You promised me a million more._

_So much more._

_And you broke them all, Sasuke._

_You broke them all… _

_And you broke me too._

_Words are never enough, are they?_

_But…_

_What we had between us- just the two of us, was that not enough either? _

_Am I not enough, Sasuke?_

_._

_._

"**Where is he?"**

**.**

"_I love you Sasuke…"_

.

"**Uchiha?! What are you doing here in Konoha?!"**

.

"_Hn. Do I have to reply with something cheesy, dobe?"_

.

"**I said where is he, you damn Hokage?! Where's Naruto?!"**

.

"_Just answer you teme!"_

.

"**Sakura, call the Kakashi and the others! Sasuke might endanger other patie-"**

.

"_Yeah, yeah. Kidding. I love you too."_

.

"**I. Said. Where. The. **_**Fucking**_**. Hell. Is NARUTO?!"**

.

"_Sasuke? You wont' leave me right? You'll always be with me, won't you? You're the only one I have left."_

**.**

**The sudden blast of Chakra caught Tsunade off-guard, a few glass windows broke apart and the wall beside them split open.**

.

"_That's a really pointless question. Of course I will. You're the only one I have left too."_

_._

"**You brat!"**

.

"_Sasuke… I don't want to go… The villagers… they _hate_ me."_

**.**

**Instantaneously, Sasuke's sharinggan began to fade away as he caught sight of a certain blonde boy lying ****down a hospital bed in the next room.**

"**Naru…to…"**

**.**

"_Then you shouldn't care about them dobe. You mind those stupid people too much. You're going with me right? Me. Not them."_

.

"**I said get the fuck out of here you-"**

.

"_Teme, this is really awesome!"_

_._

**Before she could finish, Sasuke was already in the other room, staring at the sleeping teen.**

**That look on his face… **

**And the hokage just didn't have the heart to speak.**

**.**

"_Tsk. Such a simple thing and you're so happy? Hn… It's yours… if you want…"_

_._

"**Dobe… w-what… what the fuck did you… **_**do**_** to yourself…?"**

**His voice trembled; his face was contorted in shock**

.

"_I have a feeling Sasuke… That you'll leave me one day."_

**.**

**There lay Naruto; his body covered in bandages stained with blood, with only his face and hair exposed. A file of x-ray's stood in plain sight; showing every bone in his body as a broken mess.**

.

"_Leave you?" _

**.**

**But that's not what made his heart skip a beat; the pounding ramming straight to his throat. For once, Sasuke was the one who gaped.**

.

"_Don't sound so casual, you stuck up bastard."_

**.**

**Naruto's stomach…The seal was nowhere to be found…**

**.**

"_Tsk, then don't sound so serious, you idiot."_

_._

**And… neither was the part it had been written on.**

**.**

"_You'll leave me someday then, huh?"_

**.**

**Hollow. Horrifyingly hollow. **

.

"_And where do you get those ideas?"_

**.**

**And Sasuke couldn't help but cry.**

.

"_Will you?"_

.

"**Sasuke?"**

.

"_Will I?"_

**.**

**Naruto's voice. Naruto… Naruto's awake.**

.

"_You jerk! Answer it seriously! I'm not joking here!"_

.

"**Naruto! What the fuck did you… do to yourself?!"**

.

"_Tche. Idiot, and pray tell; why do you 'feel' that I'll leave you someday?"_

.

"**You came… you came teme."**

.

"_Because… because…"_

.

"**Shit dobe, what the fuck is **_**wrong**_** with you?!"**

_._

_His blue, sapphire eyes were confused, searching for a witty comeback._

.

"**Are you crying, Sasuke?"**

_._

_He found none._

.

"**Hell yeah, you dipshit!"**

.

"_I… don't know…"_

**.**

**And the blond boy chuckled. **

**He coughed out blood within seconds.**

_._

_A sigh, and a roll of the eyes from the Uchiha._

.

"**Come closer, Sasuke…"**

.

"_You're so naïve sometimes, it amazes me."_

.

"**Why…?"**

.

"_Oh, come on, Sasuke… I can't help it. It's in my gut… I can feel it, I swear!"_

.

"**Just… come closer. Don't ask stupid questions teme."**

**Why does that supposed insult comfort him so?**

.

"_Okay, okay… So, it's 'in your gut'? Then what do I have to do to prove your gut's wrong?"_

**.**

**Without hesitation, the raven leaned in; and at that same instant, Naruto captured his lips in a weak, chaste kiss.**

.

"_Then, well, promise me! Promise me teme, that… you'll never break any promise you've made!"_

**.**

**When Sasuke opened his eyes, infinite ocean blue stared back.**

.

"_I promise Naruto. Happy now?"_

**.**

**He simply couldn't look away.**

.

"_Yeah!"_

.

"**Naru…I…"**

.

"_Then that's unfair. Promise me something too."_

.

"**I'm sorry… Sasuke…"**

.

"_What?"_

.

"**Because… I think this time…"**

.

"_Hm…"_

**.**

**Shock crept up the Uchiha's face, his blood running cold.**

.

"_I said 'what?', teme…"_

**.**

**He looked at the machine reading the kyuubi vessel's heartbeats in a sudden wave of panic.**

.

"_Shut up, I'm thinking… Okay got it. "_

.

"**No, no… no, Naruto! No!"**

.

"_What?"_

**.**

**But Naruto only smiled.**

.

"_Promise…"_

**.**

**The Uchiha's eyes widened-**

.

"… _to never die before I do."_

**.**

**For a moment time stopped… and…**

.

"_Wah…? That's pretty fucked up."_

.

…**he lifted up a hand to cup a pale, tear drenched face.**

.

"_You're only allowed to die when I can't save you, stupid! Just promise it."_

**.**

**Sasuke held on to it tightly, almost crazily; disillusion marked his features, hoping that holding on to his hand tight enough would be enough to… to…**

"_That doesn't make sense, Sas-"_

**Hi lips trembled, his tears dropped on a now unnaturally pale face.**

_A smile. A kiss. And a silent exchange of vows._

**He turned around, preparing to scream out for help-**

"_Hmp! Fine-"_

**But it was too late.**

"_I…"_

"**Sorry… Sasuke…"**

"…_promise, I won't die."_

"**Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh?"**

_Sasuke leaned in, and their lips were joined once again._

"**But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?" **

"_Well, another promise for you then, wannabe-hokage."_

**They stared at each other for a minute longer.**

"_Close your eyes, Naru…"_

**Until the other closed his eyes.**

"_Better be interesting, Sasu!"_

**And Sasuke did the same.**

"_Dobe, don't call me that!" he silently chuckled._

**Why can't he hear his heartbeat anymore?**

"_I promise to love you… until we die."_

"**T-that… was… **

_"Gosh, morbid much?" -a laugh that could light up any dreary day- "Yeah, until we die." _

**A single tear now fell on the lifeless body of what was once his lover.**

_He opened his eyes. _

"…**the only promise I… kept, Naruto."**

"_That's a promise."_

**And for what seemed like an eternity, a**** strangled sob was the only thing heard within the room.**

* * *

"_**That's very easy," answered the demon, "But what will you give me in return?"**_

"_**Anything, anything at all!"**_

"_**Good. It's simple. You should just let him break a promise of his own."**_

"_**But… I can't do that. He only has one promise."**_

"_**Then that promise would be the payment."**_

"_**What? No!"**_

_**But before the child could protest, the demon had vanished.**_

_**And the child didn't feel guilt anymore. **_

_**He felt nothing.**_

_**Because the promise of having a friend was gone.**_

* * *

fin

**Okaaay! If you're kinda disturbed by the angst here, why don't you go to the other side, eh?**

…**Uhm, I was talking about the second chapter.**


	2. Behind The Scenes

**Warning: Sasuke's OCCness. Author insertion? Agh.**

**Now sit back and relax from all the angstyness and let's all watch (read?):**

"**The N/G* Scenes From 'Broken'"**

**(*not good)**

* * *

**Scene 1**

**-Can You Keep a Promise-**

_The Script:_

**Naruto: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hm?**

**Naruto: Can you keep a promise?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Naruto: Eh? Why not teme?**

**Sasuke: I said no baka. You'd probably end up disappointed. No time to pity you.**

**Naruto: Bastard! And just how sure are you I'd end up 'disappointed', huh?!**

**Sasuke: Because… I would promise you everything there is, dobe.**

_The Take:_

**Director: Aaaaand Action!**

"Sasuke?"

"**Hm?"**

"Can you keep a promise?"

"**I will if you have sex with me."**

**Director: CUUUUTTTT! That's **_**not**_** the line!**

"**What? Never heard of adlibbing?"**

* * *

**Scene 2**

**-Say Something-**

_The Script:_

Naruto:"Say something teme."

**Sasuke:"Hn. What?"**

Naruto:"Wa~ Something longer!"

**Sasuke:"Why?"**

**Naruto: I said something longer! I- I… don't know… Just- just say something… please.**

_The Take:_

"**Aaaaand Scene Two; Action!"**

"Say something teme"

"**Hn. What?"**

"Wa~ Something longer!"

"…"

" …**You want something **_**really**_** longer?"**

"**Cut, Cut, CUT! Just **_**one**_** more Sasuke and I'll make you pair up with Sakura this time!"**

"**Fuck."**

* * *

**Scene 3**

**-Atop The Valley-**

_The Script:_

**Naruto: You promised, Sasuke! You p-promised! You promised to stay! You said you wouldn't leave me!**

**Sasuke: And you're trying to prove your stupidity by actually believing that?**

**Narrator: And just like that… Sasuke was gone.**

_The Take:_

"You promised, Sasuke! You p-promised! You promised to stay! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

*tilts his head up to Sasuke, tears running with occasional sniffing and all*

***Sasuke only stares and the staff are getting impatient***

**Director: *whispers urgently* **_**On**_** with it Sasuke!**

"**Oh. Right. A- and…you're…*fidget* uhm…uh…"**

**Director: *whispers louder* Sasuke! The line, the line!**

"**I… you're…"**

***finally breaks down* **

"**Oh my god, I just **_**can't**_** do it! I'm so sorry Narutoooo! I won't ever take a step away from the bedroom without you ever again! Please don't cry my kitsune!"**

"Aw~ Sasuke… that's _so_ sweet. *runs over to Sasuke and they hug*"

**Director: …Please. Kill me now.**

* * *

**Scene 4**

**-Wounded Naruto-**

_The Script:_

**Sasuke: A whim, Naruto. Nothing but a meaningless act with little or no pity at all.**

**Naruto: Tche… Y-you…talk t- urhg…*sputters blood* t-too much… te…me…**

**Sasuke: You're a waste of time now**

**Naruto: You…ugh… s-said… You'd be…there, for… me…*more blood coughing***

**Sasuke: *smirk* Another promise broken then.**

_The Take:_

"**WHAT THE **_**FUCKING**_** HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?! TELL ME!"**

"**Sasuke, calm down-"**

"**CALM **_**DOWN**_**?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO FUCKING **_**CALM DOWN**_**?! HE'S GOT **_**BLOOD**_** ON HIM YOU FUCKERS! BLOOD! DID YOU SEE HE WAS WOUNDED, HUH?! DID YA?! HE WAS WOUNDED! LET GO OF ME, DAMNIT!"**

"**It's just fake bloo-"**

"**WHERE'S NARUTO YOU DICKWADS?! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?! YOU DARED TOUCH HIM, YOU FILTHY FUCKERS?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL IF I DON'T SEE HIM THIS INSTANT! WHERE IS HE?! NARUTOOO!"**

***continues to release fire and struggle against staff***

* * *

**Scene 5**

**-Waiting At the Post Office-**

_The Script:_

**Sakura: Oh… Naruto! *runs over and hugs him***

***naruto starts crying***

_The Take:_

"Do I _really_ have to hug him?"

**Director: Yes, just a comforting, sisterly hug. Please, work with us; this is the tenth take and we can't spare anymore time, Miss Haruno.**

"Oh… Okay."

***Sakura runs over and makes a move to hug Naruto- but she stops midstride, eyes wide and staring at something from afar***

**Director: *sigh* Okay…**

***looks behind him***

**Director: Sasuke, first it's a knife, second a kunai, then a chainsaw; now it's a **_**gun**_**? For goodness sake, stop trying to murder Sakura. She's only acting.**

"**Fuck acting. *points gun to Sakura* Touch him and die, slut."**

"Erm*gulp*… Mr. D-director? C-can we… c-cut this scene from the s-story?"

* * *

**Scene 6**

**-Flashback on the Promise (part 1)-**

_The Script:_

**Naruto: Sasuke… I don't want to go… The villagers… they hate me.**

**Sasuke: Then you shouldn't care about them dobe. You mind those stupid people too much. You're going with me right? Me. Not them.**

_The Take:_

"**Okaaay… Action!"**

"Sasuke…I… *sniff* *sniff*…"

**Director: Naruto?**

"I…*sniff* I can't do this… this one's too *hic*… personal."

**Director: Oh, I'm sor-**

***feels a sharinggan flare to life***

**Director: S-sasuke-san?**

"**Did… you…"**

***grabs his collar***

"… **just make **_**my**_** Naruto **_**cry**_**?!"**

***camera lens crack and a strangled scream is heard before the film blacks out***

* * *

**Scene 7**

**Flashback on the Promise (part 2)-**

_The Script:_

**Sasuke: Then that's unfair. Promise me something too.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: Hm…**

**Naruto: I said 'what?', teme…**

**Sasuke: Shut up, I'm thinking… Okay got it.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: Promise to always love me.**

**Naruto: Of course I will Sasuke.**

***and they kiss***

"**I love you Naruto."**

_The Take:_

"**Aaaand…ACTION!"**

"**Then that's unfair. Promise me something too."**

"What?"

"**Hm…"**

"I said 'what?', teme…"

"**Shut up, I'm thinking… Okay got it."**

"What?"

"**Promise to…****never die before I do."**

**Director: Hey, that's not-**

"Wah…? That's pretty fucked up teme."

**Director: I said that's no-**

"**You're only allowed to die when I can't save you, baka! Just promise it."**

**Director: …**

Staff: Uhm… aren't you going to stop them, sir?

**Director: …no. Let's… watch them for a while and see what happens.**

"That doesn't make sense, Sas-"

***Sasuke cut's Naruto off by kissing him, then he breaks away and… smiles.***

"Hmp! Fine- I… promise I won't die."

***Naruto blushes and turns away***

*whisper* "Stupid demanding sweet teme…"

**Director and Whole Staff: Awwww…**

**Director: That is **_**so**_** going in to the story!**

"**Hn. I'm a god, aren't I?"**

"A _stuck up_ god, you show-off."

* * *

**Scene 8**

**-Naruto in the Hospital (part 1)-**

_The Script:_

**Naruto: Come closer, Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Naruto: Just… come closer. Don't ask stupid questions teme.**

***Sasuke leans in and Naruto gives him a peck on the lips***

***Sasuke opens his eyes to stare at Naruto***

**Sasuke: Naru… I…**

**Naruto: I'm sorry… Sasuke…**

_The Take:_

"**Action!"**

"Just… come closer. Don't ask stupid questions teme."

***Sasuke leans in and Naruto gives him a peck on the lips***

**Director: Finally, I think they're going to get at least this one right.**

***Three minutes pass… and Sasuke is still kissing Naruto***

**Director: …**

***Three more minutes***

**Director: Uhm… I think that's enough, guys…**

***Five more minutes and both boys start moaning***

**Director: I said that's enough!**

***more moans***

**Director: OH MY GOD, TURN OFF THE CAMERA!**

* * *

**Scene 9**

**-Naruto in the Hospital (part 2)-**

_The Script: (Scene)_

**There lay Naruto; his body covered in bandages stained with blood, with only his face and hair exposed. A file of x-ray's stood in plain sight; showing every bone in his body as a broken mess.**

**But that's not what made his heart skip a beat; the pounding ramming straight to his throat. For once, Sasuke was the one who gaped.**

**Naruto's stomach…The seal was nowhere to be found…**

**And… neither was the part it had been written on.**

**Hollow. Horrifyingly hollow.**

_The Take:_

"…"

**Director: Sasuke, remember; inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale; okay?**

"**I-inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale…"**

**Director: Thaaat's it, Sasuke; keep it in mind- think **_**positive, **_**non-murderous****thoughts, okay?**

"**P-positive thoughts… yeah, positive thoughts. Naruto is okay, it's not real… Naruto's okay, nothing's b-broken… nothing's broken, it's a fake x-ray… n-nothing's broken… He's perfectly fine, really fit and-"**

***Naruto enters***

**Director: Okay, Sasuke; remember to calm do-**

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD! NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOUR STOMACH?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!"**

"Uhm, Sasuke, I'm okay; I just-"

"**NO! YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** OKAY! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!"**

"Seriously, teme; I'm fine… I-"

***Sasuke gasps***

"**I **_**KNEW**_** IT! YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE AKATSUKI AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL NARUTO, AREN'T YOU?! *turns to Naruto* OH, FUCK, IT REALLY IS HOLLOW! *turns back to staff* I'M GONNA KILL YOU AAAALL!"**

**Director: …*sigh* Please, take him again to quarantine.**

**Staff: Aye-aye boss.**

* * *

**Scene 10**

**-Naruto's Death-**

_The Script:_

**Naruto: Sorry… Sasuke… *heavy intake of breath* Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh? But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?**

***Both stares at each other***

***Naruto closes his eyes and Sasuke follows***

**Sasuke: *realizing the lack of heartbeat from the other* T-that… was…the only promise I… kept, Naruto.**

***sobs***

_The Take:_

"Sorry… Sasuke… *heavy intake of breath* Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh? But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?"

***Both stares at each other***

"…"

***Naruto was about to close his eyes when-***

"**Uh-uhm, w-wait a sec! Oh, yeah! I need to go to the bathroom!" *runs off***

**Director: … Can't you remember that before we film?**

_Fourth Take:_

"Sorry… Sasuke… *heavy intake of breath* Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh? But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?"

***Both stares at each other***

***Naruto starts to close his eyes-***

"**WAIT! uhm… I-I… forgot to eat breakfast! I need to eat first!" *hastily leaves***

**Director: What. The. Hell?!**

_Sixth Take:_

"Sorry… Sasuke… *heavy intake of breath* Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh? But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?"

***Both stares at each other***

**Director: Okay, now; close your eyes slowl-**

"**NOOO! I think I forgot to… to, uhm- brush my hair! Yeah, that's it! I forgot to brush my hair!" *zooms out***

**Director: What the fuck is wrong with him **_**this**_** time?!**

_Eleventh Take:_

"Sorry… Sasuke… *heavy intake of breath* Guess I'll… have to break one promise, huh? But you never did… keep one of yours…did you…?"

***Both stares at each other***

***suddenly***

"**OH CRAP! Would you look at the time? It's, uhm- Naruto and Sasuke time! Gotta go now, we-"**

**Director: *sigh* Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. Please stop trying to delay the part where Naruto gets killed.**

"**B-but….BUT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! YOU CAN'T! *sobs on Naruto's shoulder* YOU CAAAAN'T!"**

**Director: Can anyone **_**please**_** impersonate him? Were running out of films here.**

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

**Sasuke: …**

**Naruto: Wow, you sure messed up a lot teme.**

**Sasuke: *opens the door***

**Naruto: Eh? Where are you going Sasu?**

**Sasuke: Outside.**

**Naruto: With a your mangekyou sharinggan activated?**

**Sasuke: Oh, you know… Stroll down the road, possibly buy some tomatoes; torture, burn, skin alive, kill and bury the author of this fic… and maybe enjoy even a little bit of fresh air. Kinda stuffy in here.**

**Naruto: Oh, okay.**

***Sasuke exits***

**(let's all count together with Naruto's brain~!)**

***One***

***Two***

***Three***

**(-silence-)**

**Naruto: Oh my **_**god**_**, SASUKE!**

***runs after the murderous Uchiha***

**Well, that's about it folks. I just can't let this fic go without a tinge bit of humor now, can I? Comment on it please! I wonder if I can make a yaoi scene some time?**

**Uhm… I think I gotta go in hiding for a while until a certain someone calms dow-**

"**WHERE THE HELL IS THAT WRITER?!"**

**NOOO! HE'S NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT! Okay, everybody, I still love life and have the desire to be buried with my head still connected to my body- Got to go now, bye! **

***zooms of in to oblivion***

* * *

**Other Story Prev:**

"—**My Kind of Happiness—"**

**-Prologue-**

_H__uff… huff…_

_Dark. It's so dark._

_Running. Panting._

_The tears, it won't stop._

_No, ignore them. He needed to go faster._

_Faster,_

_Faster…_

_Mud splattered everywhere._

_The sound of thunder echoed across the pitch black sky._

_Droplets of rain came, cascading down in harsh and fast rivulets._

_It dripped, slowly, on the grim, sorrowful face._

_Again, the sounds of splashing, wheezing. Panic._

_There was heavy breathing as he ran, and ran… and ran… _

_Trembling fingers held on tightly to the hem of his white gown now deeply smudged with dirt. _

_Stained. Broken. Impure…_

_Tan fists reached up to clutch a heaving chest-_

_In complete parallelism with his throbbing heart._

_Tears trickled down faster, along with the falling rain on his tan cheeks. He heard the starting of an engine not far away and another desperate sob escaped his trembling lips._

_No… Please…_

_He ran faster._

_Then, he tripped, bruising his arms and scratching his palms; but he didn't seem to care as he stumbled and stood up once again._

_He tried to control his shaking knees, though it gave way as soon as he heard the roar of the black Volvo he knew all too well for comfort, almost a mile away._

_Tears._

_Pain._

_Betrayal._

_Deep blue eyes filled with hurt and confusion suddenly swirled with a sense of hatred._

_Why…?_

_Why?_

_Why?!_

"_**SASUKE!"**_

_The desperate scream echoed throughout the numerous trees in the forest. He lowered his head in defeat, feeling once again; the hot, searing tears streaming down from his tightly shut eyelids._

_Feeling. _

_Why did that sound so wrong? So painful?_

_He was tired. So tired…_

_So tired of feeling._

_So tired of expecting._

_So tired of it all._

_He unconsciously clenched the grass from underneath his fingertips and tore the soil away; hot droplets of liquid that didn't come from the rain continued to water the scratched spot._

_Who would've thought that it would all end like this?_

_That he, of all people, would end up like this?_

_Yet, something stirred inside him._

_No…_

_He didn't want to know the answer._

_And… he knew that he never would._

_Again, the engine roared; this time, a faint sound rumbling from afar._

_The church bells dinged._

_The doves flew overhead._

_And as the car crossed the church gates, a pair of dark onyx eyes looked back at the small kneeling figure from a mile away._

"_Sasuke-kun, you okay?"_

_Worried green orbs searched the pale face. The other sighed and tore his gaze away from the scene._

_No, his mind screamed. He wasn't._

_And his heart thumped with the raw feeling of pain, sealing its agreement._

"_Yes."_

_The pair of eyes closed. He needs this, he reminded himself._

_Yes, badly; and it's all he's ever wanted…_

… _Isn't it?_

"_Just drive faster so I can get away from here."_

**Oh, bad Sasuke! **

**What was that?**

**Wait for it then! **

* * *

**N/A: Was sort of discontinued... that story I mean. Maybe around summer during my OJT I can fix something up as an apology? **


End file.
